His Best Summer Yet
by pirate girl007
Summary: The Summer after the death of Sirius harry thought it would be his worst summer yet, but after meeting a new neighbor things start to look up for Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.

A.N. This is my first story so please be nice but do tell me if I'm doing something wrong.

- Pirate Girl007

A 15 year old boy, Harry Potter, was sitting in the back of a new blue Jaguar uncle Vernon got with his raise. Looking back at the train station he was in just moments ago. Talking with his friends trying to keep his mind off of his godfather, Sirius. He flinched, thinking of his godfather who had really been his only father figure. Why Harry didn't have a father of his own. Harry's father, James Potter was murdered along with Harry's mother by Lord Voldemort. Just because of a stupid Prophesy say that either Harry would have to Kill Voldemort or Voldemort would kill him.

Harry got angry just thinking about it. Harry felt responsible for all the deaths of the people close to him but it was really Voldemort. Just as his Uncle was pulling the car into the driveway Harry made a vow. From now on he wouldn't let Voldemort play with his feelings anymore. What's in the past is in the past and nothing can change that. Harry would live his life not in fear of die but in happiness.

Once the car stopped Harry's uncle, aunt and cousin charged out of the house as quick as possible to get away from their nephew, not even asking if he needed help. Harry wasn't bothered by it thought, because they always acted this way. Once Harry opened the trunk he lifted it out and dragged it towards the house. When Harry got inside his 'family' was sitting on the couch waiting for something.

"Go put your things up in your bedroom and then come back downstairs. We have to talk to you" Uncle Vernon said.

Harry's reply was a simple nod, and then started upstairs. Trying to think of what the Dursley's would want he opened the door to his room he dropped his things on the ground. Taking one look around the room seeing that it seemed normal he headed back downstairs.

Finally arriving in the living room where his uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley were sitting his uncle motioned for him to sit down. Only then did he find out what they were going to say.

"New neighbors moved in across the street last month and they have a daughter. We told them that you were living with us and they requested that maybe you could show their daughter around the neighborhood when you got back." Uncle Vernon said.

To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement. They actually wanted him to go out in public. Usually they would just tell him to stay in his room or do chores around the house and in the backyard. But now that Harry thought about it, it seems fishy.

"Why doesn't Dudley show her around?" Harry asked getting more and more suspicious.

Aunt Petunia spoke for the first time since the car ride. "We don't want our little Dudders hanging around that type of person." Sneering at him while she was talking.

"She's one of my people?" Harry asked, making sure to avoid saying witch or wizard to make uncle Vernon angry.

"Of course not," uncle Vernon stated, "she's just a bad influence on Dudley. So no more questions tomorrow morning you will go meet her and show her around. Do you understand?"

"Sure, uncle Vernon." Harry replied while walking out of the room to his bedroom.

After getting into bed he lay there thinking about what kind of person this girl would be like. If aunt petunia and uncle Vernon don't want her near Dudley maybe she won't be so bad, while drifting off to sleep.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is at the beginning of the first Chapter. Thank you for that one whole review. I really would love to have people tell me what they think. It would help a lot. Thx.

……………Story Time…………….

The sky was almost clear, with some clouds drifting across the blue background. Harry was laying on the grass in the park, trying to distinguish the shapes of the clouds. Harry looked over at his friend, who he had met just a few days back, thinking of when they first met.

………Flashback……

_As soon as Harry knocked on the door he heard shouting coming from the inside. After a minute or so the door opened. There standing in the doorframe was a girl who looked around 16 or 17. _

"_Hey" she said._

"_Um, hi my names Harry. I live across the street and I was wondering if you needed any help unpacking?" Harry asked._

"_Well Harry, my name is Ava. I think we're pretty much done unloading, but I don't know much about the town. Would you mind showing me around instead?" Ava stated.  
_

_Harry thought about it for a second and then agreed telling her to follow him._

... End of Flashback …….

The last couple of days Harry and Ava got to know each other a lot better. Yesterday when they were talking in Ava's backyard they found something about each other that would effect the beginning of their friendship if it went wrong.

………Flashback……

_Harry and Ava were sitting in Ava's room talking about where Ava moved from._

"_I grew up in Milan, Italy. When I turned 10 I moved to a boarding school about an hour away, and I was there most of the year until I moved here." Ava explained._

"_Really! I go to a boarding school too. If I had to spend the whole year in that house with my relatives I would have run away years ago" Harry exaggerated._

_Ava laughed. "You really don't like your aunt and uncle do you."_

"_Not at all" Harry sighed._

_Harry began looking around Ava's room. It seemed pretty ordinary, some boxes on the floor from the move but other than that the desk was organized and the bed was made. Harry looked over at the desk. It looked like there was a newspaper on the desk. Harry asked Ava if he could read it to see what was happening. _

"_Go for it Harry, I didn't even know I had a paper up here" while she was looking through her bookshelf._

"_What's on the front page… Harry?" She turned around to see movement on the paper. Crap._

"_Harry I can explain." Ava said as she saw he was looking at The Daily Prophet newspaper. The one her mother gave her to read about the war._

"_You're a witch?" Harry whispered in shock._

_Ava's eyes grew wide. "How do you know?"_

"_I'm a wizard. The boarding school I go to is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry explained, still confused about what just happened._

... End of Flashback …….

Ever since he found out that Ava was a witch he was even more glad he met her. Ava told him about what they learnt at her old school like Latin and skwudlput, a magical game of soccer with modified rules.

Harry told her about his adventures in Hogwarts since his first year. She was very surprised to find out he had faced Voldemort all of those times.

After all the talk about school, Harry felt the need to explain to Ava about the situation with his parents and how he ended up with his relatives. Ava was supportive towards him, even when he told her about last June in the Department of Mysteries.

The sky was starting to get dark. Harry stood up followed by Ava. They started walking back to Ava's house since Harry had started going to their house for dinner every night. At first Harry didn't accept but after Ava told her mother about his relatives she insisted that Harry stay over as much as possible.

Ava's mother, Juilie and father, David were both wizards. Harry learnt that they went to school at Hogwarts when they were kids but moved to Italy when they had Ava to keep her away from the war.

Ava's mother and father were amazing. They let him stay over as long as he wanted to and said he could stay in the guest bedroom anytime he didn't want to go back to his relatives.

Tonight after dinner Ava and Harry decided to go to the movies. They got there and Ava wanted to go to an action movie which was quite alright with his as long as it wasn't a chick flick.

By the time the movie was finished it was midnight so they headed straight home. About 5 minutes away from their house Ava stopped in the middle of the road.

"What?" Harry asked looking around, seeing no one.

"I heard some thing. It sounded like someone just aparated." Ava whispered back.

Harry suddenly got a bad feeling. Like someone was watching them. Harry didn't want to take any chances.

"Take out your wand Ava, and be prepared to fight." Harry whispered back.

A twig snapped behind them and they whirled around to face their follower.

A/N So there is another chapter. Sorry I took a long, but I was trying to make it good enough to put on paper.

Skwudlput is a sport I made up, and later on in the story I will tell you how you play. That is all for now.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did.

Chapter 3

The figure moved closer and closer to Harry and Ava, and just when Harry was about to shout a curse the street light hit his face to reveal Professor Lupin. Harry was shocked to say the least. What was Professor Lupin doing in Little Whinging?

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"You know this guy Harry?" Ava said not recognizing him

"Ya, He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher a couple of years ago" Harry responded.

"Yes, I was and right now I'm not your teacher so you don't have to call me Professor, just call me Remus and who is your friend?" Remus answered not ever hearing that Harry had any friends here.

"Oh Remus this is Ava she moved across from me a couple of weeks ago, Ava this is Remus one of my dads friends." Harry replied.

"As to what I'm doing here. I've had enough of sitting back and letting Dumbledore control your life. You deserve to be with a family that cares about you, and I want to make sure that you can fight against Voldemort when the time comes. So do you want to come and live with me?" Remus explained.

Harry thought, one week ago he would have said yes not even thinking but now that Ava was with him he didn't want to leave her behind.

"Remus I would love to go and live with you but would I ever see Ava again" Harry said worried what the answer would be.

"Well my house only fits about two people in it but I'm sure that if we went to one of your houses she would be able to come with us and maybe her parents could come to if they'd like to, how does that sound?" Remus asked

"I didn't know that I had any houses, why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry said with anger in his voice.

"All part of Dumbledore's plans. I'm positive that the Potter mansion is more protected than with your aunt. But Dumbledore thought that it would be beneficial for him to have you where he could keep tabs on you, and I've had enough. I'd prefer that if you want to come we leave tonight before anyone catches on to where I've gone. So why don't we go to Ava's house and talk to her parents.

Once they arrived to Ava's house they saw that the lights were still on meaning that her parents were up. When they opened the door they heard her parents say they were in the living room.

When they got to the living room they saw that their parents were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How was the movie you two" Juilie asked not looking up from the TV.

"Um, the movie was good but we have to talk about something." Ava answered seriously

That was when both of her parents looked around and saw their guest.

"Mom, this is Remus Lupin. He's one of Harry's dad's friends and wants to talk to you about something."

When Harry and Ava looked over to Remus to see what he was going to say they weren't expecting to see Remus with a surprised look on his face.

"Juilie? David? Is that you?"

"Remus! What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm very surprised to see the both of you here. I thought you moved to Italy and you never told me about having a child. As to what I'm doing here, I'm letting Harry break free from Dumbledore and train him for the war. But he doesn't seem to want to leave Ava behind, and he was wondering if she could come with him. And so I suggested that you come as well."

"Well for starters we did move to Italy but we moved back a month ago. Juilie was pregnant with Ava when we left but we didn't want and death eaters to find out so we didn't tell anyone. It is nice of you to offer to train Ava. When would you be leaving and where would you go?" David said.

"Well I don't want Dumbledore to catch onto what I'm doing until we have officially gotten away from here so I wanted to leave tonight. And I was thinking of going to my house but it would be to obvious and it isn't big enough for all of us so I thought we would go to Gringotts and see if Harry can get into Potter Mansion, would you like to come with us?" Remus replied.

"Well it would be weird to the neighbors if we move out right after we move in but I think it's for the better if we all stay together. And if we do go to Potter Mansion it is way more protected than here, so yes we will go with you. Why don't you go over and get Harry's things from the Dursley's and by the time you get back we'll be ready to leave." Juilie said almost happy to leave Little Whinging.

So ten minutes later everyone was back, all packed in the living room ready to go.

"Harry hold onto my arm and never let go. Ava you go with one of your parents. We're going to meet at the entrance of Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley" Remus cleared up with everyone and three seconds later the house was empty.

Diagon Alley was empty because who would want to go shopping a 1:00 in the morning when all of the shops but Gringotts were closed. But in a blink of an eye there were 5 people at Gringotts.

They walked inside before anyone could see them and went up to a teller. The goblin looked up and asked them what he could help them with.

Remus answered first "Harry Potter here would like to see the will of Sirius Black, take a magical sample and look into all of his properties and liquid assets."

"Very well, follow me" said the goblin.

They walked into a side room and were told to wait for them to get the will.

After 5 minutes in silence a different goblin came in holding an envelope. The goblin handed the envelope to Harry and stepped back waiting for something. Harry opened the letter with a shaking hand and read to himself:

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this then I have passed on hopefully getting one step closer to beating Voldemort. I have written this as only part of my will because I know that Dumbledore will be at the formal will reading and the things I'm going to tell you are for your ears only. Now onto the formal part of this. I, Sirius Orion Black herby declare Harry James Potter the Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black, meaning he is emancipated and inherits the Black Family Vault and houses.

Now Harry, before I wrote this Remus and I were talking and agreed to get you out of the clutch of Dumbledore the summer after your 5th year and take you away to train. If this is the case right now you don't have much time so I'll make it quick. Remus and I believe that Dumbledore placed some blocks on your magic so hopefully you will get them off after you read this, and I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, and James and Lily would say the same thing. I better not see you up here anytime soon.

Love Sirius Orion Black aka. Padfoot

After Harry finished reading that he burst into tears. Feeling someone comfort him he opened his eyes and saw Ava there hugging him. Harry smiled thinking that he still had some people who cared about him. After he thought of all that Sirius said he felt angry at Dumbledore for putting blocks on his magic and wanted to make sure that it was true.

When they arrived in the room where all of the magical samples are done the goblins asked everyone to wait outside the door while Harry went in. When Harry got in the room the goblin waiting for him looked much older and better dressed than the other goblins that he'd seen.

"Mister Potter, I am Grangnok, the head of gringotts bank. Usually I let the other goblins do the magic samples but you are a special case. I will be assisting you with your sample but I also wanted to go over all of your assets because as far as I'm aware Dumbledore has been looking after them but after I read all of the activity the vault I wanted you to look after it yourself." The elderly goblin explained.

"I thought that I only had a trust fund. What kind of activity has been going on and in what vault?" Harry asked

"Well it's the Potter vault and I am very sorry to hear that you haven't even heard of it. There have been several withdrawals by Dumbledore and the Weasley family over the last five years, approximately 1 million galleons has been taken.

Harry started to shake with rage and betrayal. After everything tonight he expected something from Dumbledore but not the Weasleys.

"Is there any way that I can take all of the money back?" Harry

"Of course Mr. Potter, I will file the law suit myself, and it will be against the Weasley family and Mr. Dumbledore for theft and I will make sure they pay all of it back, now onto the magic sample, do you know what it is?"

"Um, No I don't actually" Harry said in realization

"Well it is usually wizards who just come of age to see how much power they really possess, and if they have any special abilities that they don't know of. So if you just take a seat in that desk, prick your finger on the needle and make sure some of you blood gets on the page you can see." Grangnok said.

Harry went over to the desk and saw a blank piece of parchment on it. There was a needle right beside it and so Harry sat down and did what he was told. When the blood hit the page letters started to form and Harry started to read.

Harry James Potter

Head of Potter Line

197,484,786 galleons

23,687,898 Sickles

6,859,403 Knuts

Property

Potter Mansion –Unknown

Hawaii Penthouse –Maui

Summer Home –Greece

Share Holdings

Daily Prophet -25

Olivanders -15

Gringotts -35

Leaky Cauldron -50

Head of Evans Line

947,689 Galleons

547,586 Sickles

94,738 Knuts

Head of Black Line

567,930,659 Galleons

94,838,405 Sickles

48,374,984 Knuts

Property

Black Mansion -Unknown

Number 12 Grimmauld Place –London

Safe House –Australia

Apartment –New York

Magical Abilities

Magic Level – Sorcerer (Blocked)

Parceltongue

Fire Element (Blocked)

Metamorphmagus (untrained)

Natural Wandless (Blocked)

Natural Animagus (untrained)

Shadow Mage (Blocked)

That's all for now folks. Sorry it took me a long time to update. Review please or I won't have any motivation to write another chapter

Pirate Girl007


End file.
